


Roommates or Soulmates?

by shineesbackbackback



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineesbackbackback/pseuds/shineesbackbackback
Summary: Nomin auWhere Jaemin and jeno become college dorm roommates. What will happen when the 2 meet?





	1. Good Morning Jaem

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin is friends with renjun, hyuck, and chenle.
> 
> Jeno is friends with jisung, mark, and Lucas.
> 
> ^other nct members will appear^

Jaemin woke up with a headache. He knew he forget something but didn’t remember what. He made himself breakfast and watched tv. A commercial came on about fiancial aid. He then remembered about his dorm application. He ran to his nightstand and rummaged through many papers. He finally found the application and saw the due date to turn it in, it was yesterday. He quickly filled it out and ran towards his college. When he arrived to NCT U he quickly regretted not filling it out earlier. The thousands of kids that go to NCT U could be his roommate. He took out his phone and went to the group chat with renjun, chenle and hyuck. 

Jaemin: WHY DIDNT YOU GUYS REMIND ME TO FILL OUT MY FORM

Chenle: well... me and renjun are rooming together.

Jaemin: oh ok I see , what about you hyuck?

Hyuck: I’m living in an apartment near the university. 

Jaemin: so I’m going to get a random roommate!!!

Renjun: don’t worry what if it’s someone cute ;)


	2. Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin sees a cute guy at NCT U’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^jenos pov will be added next^
> 
> — please tell me on things I can improve on and if you like it ☺️

Jaemin looked back at his form. He had no other choice to turn it in. As he walked in the office, there was a line full of students who also forget their forms. He let out the biggest sigh. He looked around to see if he knew anyone their. Unfortunately there was no one he recognized. He had no choice but to stay in line. There was cute guy he made eye contact with for a brief second but Jaemin already had butterflies. He then quickly pulls out his phone.

Jaemin: GUYS IM IN THE OFFICE RN

Renjun: ok something is wrong with him he never types in all caps 

Jaemin: JDKWKW there’s this really cute guy here 

Hyuck: you say that everywhere you go 


	3. Jenos Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno wakes up on August 10th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^remember that this is happening as Jaemin is waking up^

Jeno felt the sun beaming on his head. Squinting his eyes he realized it was time to wake up. The first thing he did was check his phone. Jeno noticed the date and time. It was August 10th. “SHIT” jeno yells as he realizes he forget to turn in his dorm application. He quickly got dressed, hopped in a cab to NCT U and took out his phone. 

Jeno: have you guys turned in your dorm applications ?

Jisung: Actually me and mark are rooming together.

Jeno: you guys didn’t bother to ask me ???!!

Mark: I can’t stand living with you, you’re a mess and all you ever talk about is love 

Lucas: you can room with me but I’m planning on having parties every night. 

Jeno: ugh a random roommate would be better than the three of you 

Jisung: shut up , what if you’re roommate is annoying

Jeno: nothing is more annoying than you


	4. Jeno sees Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno sees a cute guy at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @ taekookyy ❤️

Jeno finally arrived at and saw the long line of people in the office. Seconds later he saw a boy also rush in. There was something about him that made jeno smile. He noticed the boy looked at him and he quickly turned around and pulled out his phone.

Jeno: GUYS I JUST SAW THE CUTEST GUY

Mark: bro 

Jisung: does he have friend ?

Jeno: shut up I don’t even know him, should I talk to him ?

Lucas: don’t or you’ll scare him away

Mark: he didn’t scare you away ??!

Jisung: I still can’t believe Jeno liked you Lucas 

Jeno: it was a small crush shut up 

Lucas: “small” sure , ok 


	5. Cafe time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and his friends meet up at a cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^my curious cat @ is taekookyy so please leave messages^^

Jaemin left the office with butterflies. The boy he saw kept popping up in his mind. Jaemin was meeting with his friends at a nearby cafe. Hyuck was the first one to arrive.

Hyuck: Hey Nana

Jaemin: You’re never arrive early to anything *laughs*

Hyuck: I actually wanted to talk you about the boy you saw 

Jaemin: really ? What about him 

*renjun runs into the cafe*

Renjun: *out of breath* hey guys sorry, I felt like I was being followed 

Jaemin: why would anyone want to follow you 

Renjun: shut up you know how I sense things 

Jaemin: so what were you saying hyuck ?

Hyuck: I’ll tell you later.

Renjun: has chenle not shown up yet ?? 

Hyuck: he’s probably asleep


	6. Hint to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno calls Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ leave questions on my tellonym @ salazarjss

*Jeno rings up Lucas*

Jeno: why do you keep bringing up the past 

Lucas: look I was messing around it wasn’t meant to be serious 

Jeno: I know but you knew how much I liked you and you knew that I couldn’t live without you 

Lucas: it was wrong for me to abandon you but I’m here now and I won’t leave again 

Jeno: I really hope we become close again since you’re starting up school again right ?

Lucas: yea my parents didn’t like the idea that I took a break but I’m back 

Jeno: great then we can all fuck shit up this year 

Lucas: let’s fuck it up


	7. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^Moving day for jaemins pov^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^make sure to leave kudos ,, lots of love^

*on jaemins group chat*

Jaemin: Marty I’m scared 

Hyuck: bro why you’re just moving in 

Chenle: I think I wanna be called Chanel now 

Renjun: chenle what the fuck 

Jaemin: chenle let me scared SOO I’m scared because I don’t know who’s going to be my roommate 

Hyuck: it’s alright you make friends very easily + you’re cute so I’m pretty sure who ever it is will fall in love 

Chenle: Stop getting his hopes up you know he’s a hopeless romantic 

Renjun: remember when he had a crush on that Lucas guy 

Jaemin: SHUT


	8. Jeno Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^jeno settles in the new dorm^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^make sure to leave kudos and say something on my Tellonym @ salazarjss please ^^

As jeno arrives to the dorm, there is no one to be seen. The bed and drawers are empty as it looks like it hasn’t been touched in months. He starts unpacking his clothes to fit in the drawers nicely. He thinks, “what if my roommate is messy” , he couldn’t live like that. He started to make his bed with pillows, blankets, and placed a stuffed bunny plushie given to him by lucas in the middle. He doesn’t know why he still has it but it always seems to comfort him. Bored, jeno hops on the bed and takes out his phone.

Jeno: hey guys my roommate hasn’t shown up yet

Mark: do you think he saw you and left 

Jeno: NOOO Im pretty sure he’s just late 

Jisung: I’m with mark why would anyone want to room with jeno 

Lucas: how much you wanna bet he left after he saw you 

Jeno: leave me alone ! I don’t need to take this sland-

Mid text he hears a knock on the door and sees a familiar guy say “hey, so you’re my roommate?”.


	9. Jaemin Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin finally arrives at the dorm building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ don’t forget to follow me on twt @ jesslovesjjong to participate in future polls for this au ^

Jaemin was dreading moving in. He didn’t like packing and unpacking. He especially didn’t like the idea of not knowing who’s his roommate. But what he does like is a cliche love story. 

He realized he spent the morning sulking which is causing him to be late. He quickly caught a taxi and pulled out his phone.

Jaemin: I’m late lol

Hyuck: you are already leaving a bad impression

Jaemin: leave me alone 

Chenle: what if he’s late 

Renjun: doubt it na na doesn’t think 

Jaemin: I just don’t wanna see who my roommate is and not like him 

Hyuck: hey atleast you aren’t rooming with one of us assholes 

Jaemin: true gtg I arrived

As Jaemin pulled out his luggage from the trunk he turned to the dorm building and let out a big sigh. He started walking up the stairs. He noticed the door was already open. He walked in and saw a guy laying in the bed with his face blocked by his phone, he knocked and said “hey so you’re my new roommate?”

When he saw his face he wondered where he has seen him before.


	10. Authors Note

I will be in Mexico from July 2nd to July 28th. It’s a good chance I will not have wifi so I’ll write while on break. When I come back I will update the rest of the au, so it will be finished when I come back. I hope you aren’t upset and please wait for the update !


	11. Jaemin at the Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin finally arrived / sorry for any mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wifi but so I’ll post one chapter ! I haven’t came back from Mexico yet

Jeno, surprised, said “oh, yea sorry if I’m a bother.” But Jaemin didn’t think he was a bother, instead he wanted to thank the universe for letting him see him again. 

Jaemin: oh no you’re not, sorry I was late 

Jeno: it’s okay I like to arrive early 

Jaemin: oh my bad my names Jaemin , but my friends call me nana 

Jeno: oh yea introductions, my name is Jeno and my friends call me Jeno because my name is as short as it can be

Jaemin *laughing* : oh yea well I better get unpacking 

Jeno: want me to help? 

Jaemin: ah no it’s okay 

Jeno: oh okay well I have to go meet up with friends I’ll be back 

As Jeno leaves the dorm Jaemin yells. He couldn’t believe the boy he saw at the office is his roommate. Jaemin quickly pulled out his phone.

Jaemin: GUYS GUESS WHAT

Hyuck: we don’t care 

Chenle: let him be excited WHAT HAPPENED

Jaemin: so you know the cute guy I saw at the office 

Renjun: oh yea that dude you said you would never talk to

Jaemin: shut up well he’s my roommate 

Chenle: the gods of love working hard today 

Hyuck: what if he’s not even gay 

Jaemin: I doubt he’s straight his eyes twinkled when he saw me ;)

Hyuck: sure it did


	12. Jeno freaked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one since I have wifi

When Jeno walked out the dorm he started to freak out. The boy he saw at the office is his roommate. He called up mark and the rest of the crew and asked them to meet up outside the building.

Jeno: GUYSSSSS 

mark: ladiesssss

Jisung: I hate y’all, making me wake up early 

Lucas: ok forreal why do you want us here 

Jeno: well guess who’s my roommate 

Jisung: no one because no one wants to room with you

Jeno: shut up it’s the cute guy I talked about that I saw at the office 

Mark: you’re kidding me right ?? 

Jeno: nah it’s him I remember his smile 

Lucas: ok that’s creepy


	13. Just in Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a chapter im sorry !

Jeno walked up back to the dorm hoping Jaemin being his roommate is not a dream. Once he arrived he saw Jaemin still unpacking his clothes. 

Jeno: hey can I have your number , you know just in case 

Jaemin: oh yea sure here 

Jeno: thanks , uhm what are you majoring in ?

Jaemin: oh in computer design, what about you ?

Jeno: I’m majoring in physical education, I’m playing 2 sports right now, tennis in the fall and lacrosse is the spring. 

Jaemin: oh thanks cool , I used to play tennis

Jeno: why’d you stop

Jaemin: my coach was an ass so I quit 

Jeno: ah I see well , do your friends all go here ?

Jaemin: yea renjun and hyuck are rooming together and chenle has his own apartment. 

Jeno: oh why didn’t you room with chenle ? 

Jaemin: I wouldn’t have money to cover rent 

Jeno: oh okay 

Jaemin: what about you ? Are your friends here?

Jeno: yea jisung is rooming with mark and Lucas only attends day classes but still rooms here 

When Jeno said that Jaemin was confused. Lucas? His Lucas? His past lover Lucas? It couldn’t be the same the Lucas, could it? Jaemin ignored it for the time being and asked Jeno why didn’t he room with this Lucas guy. 

Jeno: we have past so I thought it would’ve be awkward 

Jaemin: oh. 

What past? Hoping it wasn’t his Lucas, he just forgot and said he needed to go to the bathroom


	14. Mall time, not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I fixed it.

Jaemin and his friends meet up at the mall. One day before school started and instead of shopping for school supplies they shopped for clothes.

Jaemin: I really don’t wanna start school 

Renjun: yea but your crush is your roommate , that’s amazing 

Chenle: you could’ve just dropped out 

Jaemin: what I look like my parents would kill me

Hyuck: you’re rooming with your crush what’s so bad

Jaemin: him not liking me back duh 

Renjun: well you know you can’t control that, don’t force it aswell

Jaemin: I know but it makes me upset since you know I love staring at him 

Hyuck: well do you guys wanna go eat?

* 1 TEXT MESSAGE FROM JENO *

Jaemin: LOOK HE TEXTED ME 

Chenle: what does it say 

^ Jeno: hey, the dorm advisor wants to meet with the people in the hall at 3 make sure to be here ^

Jaemin: it’s 2:30 and it takes 20 minutes to get there....

Hyuck: well you better leave now sis

Jaemin: I’m going im going byE

As Jaemin left hyuck looked at the rest of them.

Hyuck: so we aren’t going to go eat?


	15. Advisor Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating regularly ‘

Once Jaemin arrived, he climbed the stairs quick. He got to the door and asked Jeno if the advisor had came and he said no. Seconds later someone yelled “Everyone on this hall please come out as i have to speak to you.”

As Jeno and Jaemin we’re walking out they got stuck at the door. They both stopped the other and asked them to go first. This continued for about 20 seconds until the advisor said “ You two hurry up. Everyone is staring at you guys.”

“School starts tomorrow. These are the rules. No smoking or drinking. Parties are not permitted. If you are out be back to the dorms by 11:30 pm. Each 2 rooms share a bathroom. Please keep it clean as it’s not just yours. Please come to me with an issues. Have a great year.”

Jaemin: that’s it? 

Jeno: I’m sorry it wasn’t that important 

Jaemin: no its okay I had to come anyways. It’s the first night sleeping here. 

Jeno: oh by the way I think your friends are rooming 2 floors below us. 

Jaemin: REALLY HOW DID YOU FIND OUT 

Jeno: oh uhm well I think one of my friends knows renjun

Jaemin: oh ?


	16. The boy I used to date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)) teaa

Jaemin: renjun

Renjun: Jaemin 

Jaemin: who do you know that knows Jeno, he has a pretty name doesn’t he 

Renjun: it’s a name nana ,, idk why 

Jaemin: because Jeno told me he’s friends with someone and know you’re rooming 2 floors below us

Renjun: really, sick! We aren’t that far away 

Jaemin: ok but like who do you know outside of us

Renjun: lucas.. and some-

Jaemin: LUCASS HES FRIENDS WITH JENO?? THE BOY I USED TO DATE

Renjun: I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THEY WERE FRIENDS 

Once renjun confirmed they were friends Jaemin couldn’t stop thinking about the other day. “We have a past”, so Jeno and Lucas do have a past. 

Renjun: hey Lucas we gotta move 

Lucas: wait why 

Renjun: Jaemin and Jeno live above us 

Lucas: oh yea I knew 

Renjun: u didn’t tell me ?

Lucas: ok i messaged the advisor there’s one across campus 

Renjun: great thanks bby :))


	17. Stay Away From Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twt @ jesslovesjjong

Jeno: so Lucas do you know renjuns friends

Lucas: not really I’ve seen them but I haven’t talked to them

Jeno: oh ok just stay away from the pretty one , Jaemin

Lucas: Jaemin huh so that’s your roommate 

Jeno: yea why do you say it like that

Lucas: no reason just be careful he’s something special 

Jeno: I thought you didn’t know him 

Lucas: I will tell you things but in time. I don’t want to ruin what the future could hold for you two

Jeno now wanted to know what Lucas meant. What things? Were they that bad that it could ruin things?

THE NEXT DAY

^AT THE DORM^

Jeno: Hey Jaemin what classes do you have today? 

Jaemin: I have coding classes. Which reminds me that I’m going to be late.

Jeno: why

Jaemin: it started 10 minutes ago 

Jeno: HURRY GOO

jaemin: why do you care if I go or not 

Jeno: because i care about you 

Jaemin: oh...


	18. He Cares About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my wifi has been acting up sorry!

Jaemin: GUYSS JENO SAID HE CARES ABOUT ME 

Renjun: did he really or -

Jaemin: he did really. I said I was going to be late to my class and he told me to go but I asked why did he care if I go and he said he cares about me xx

Hyuck: wow you guys are both whipped for each other 

Chenle: not to go off topic or whatever but we should throw a party at my place this Saturday 

Jaemin: bet I’ll invite Jeno but Lucas is friends with him

Chenle: lucas is friends with your crush. Your ex boyfriend is friends with your crush. HAJWJAJW

Jaemin: leave me alone I don’t like it 

Hyuck: imagine if both of them like you now 

Renjun: lucas doesn’t like him anymore. 

Hyuck: you’re so sure .

Jaemin: I don’t even talk to Lucas anymore I thought he died knowing how much trouble he can get himself in 

Renjun: give him a break

Jaemin: why do you care I thought you hated him too

Renjun: I don’t hate him, me and him have gotten closer recently 

Hyuck: oH

Jaemin: oh.

Chenle: OH


	19. Party This Sat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for bearing with me DRAMA IS ON THE WAY

Renjun: hey babe what are you doing Saturday 

Lucas: uhm nothing probably going to hang out with jeno and them

Renjun: change your plans, bring you and your friends to chenle’s place around 7 

Lucas: why?

Renjun: a party , what else 

Lucas: babe I thought you didn’t like it when I party too much 

Renjun: I don’t but I love you 

Lucas: I love you too

Renjun: how long are we going to keep this a secret?

Lucas: we should reveal that we are in a relationship at the party 

Renjun: they are going to be mad at us 

Lucas: oh I know but by the way Jeno is in love with Jaemin

Renjun: no way, Jaemin is in love with jeno

Lucas: this Saturday let’s make them get together somehow

Renjun: truth or dare ?

Lucas: your mind , ugh


	20. Before the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

Chenle: who did you guys invite ?

Jaemin: I told Jeno to come but he said he was already coming?

Chenle: wow my party is already huge 

Hyuck: yea Bc you’re the richest kid in school 

Renjun: plus you’ve dated almost everyone here 

Chenle: I dated one person and no one knew I was rich until hyuck posted memes around school of me 

Hyuck: hey those were funny 

Jaemin: it was also funny when you got suspended for 10 days 

Hyuck: some people just don’t like art 

Renjun: shut up , oh by the way I told Lucas to come 

Jaemin: it’s going to be so awkward seeing him. that’s probably how Jeno knows, oh by the way who’s picking me up !!

Hyuck: I forgot that you’re scared to drive and take the bus 

Jaemin: the roads are scary and I don’t like strangers 

Jaemin looks up from his phone to see Jeno fresh out the shower. His hair soaking wet. He was dressed nice. Jaemin asked if he was leaving already. Jeno said yea and asked him if he wanted a ride. Jaemin was quick to say yes. 

Jaemin: GUYS JENO IS TAKING ME TO THE PARTY

renjun: see he’s not scared to drive 

Jaemin: byE


	21. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dramarama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty long i hope you enjoy!

While Jeno and Jaemin try to find a way into the apartment through the crowd of people, renjun and Lucas and nervous on breaking the news.

Renjun: can’t we just get everyone drunk and tell them so they don’t remember 

Lucas: we can but I’ll probably be more drunk than them

Renjun: I hate you

Lucas: I love you 

Jaemin and Jeno finally are able to get into the apartment. Jeno immediately sees mark and goes towards him. Jaemin gets upset but chenle comes over and gives him a drink. 

Jeno: where’s jisung? 

Mark: he said he doesn’t want to go a party especially when he doesn’t know the host 

Jeno: chenle is cute I think jisung will like him 

Jeno rings up jisung asking him to come.

Jisung: I can barely hear you 

Jeno: come to chenles, I think you’ll like him 

Jisung: Buy me food later ?

Jeno: ugh ok deal 

Jeno looked around and saw Lucas. He was with who he thinks is renjun. They were a little too close. Jeno walked over and asked Lucas what was going on. Lucas was too drunk to understand anything. Then Lucas put his arm around renjun and screamed “THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVVVEEE HIMMM.”

Everyone got silent. Jaemin looked like he wanted to cry. Hyuck and chenle couldn’t believe the news and jeno, well jeno was taken aback. It came out of nowhere. Lucas and renjun? Since when? Why didn’t they tell them?

Everyone was staring with big eyes.  
No one thought Lucas even was capable of being in love after being with Jaemin. 

Jaemin quickly took renjun by the hand. Jaemin ran near the bathroom.

Jaemin: how could you ?!

Renjun: look I knew you guys dated before but both of you guys told me you were over it. 

Jaemin: we dated for 2 years. We broke up before he left to wherever he went. How could I get over him that easily.

Renjun: it’s okay now you don’t like him anyways 

Jaemin: are you drunk? You’re never like this 

Renjun: I’ve had one drink I’m fine. Plus we have only been dating for 3 weeks it’s nothing serious yet. 

Jaemin: fine but we are talking later 

Renjun: no. Now. Look Jaemin, I know it was hard for you to leave him but you guys weren’t meant to be. You argued constantly to where we couldn’t even be near you guys. 

Jaemin: I know but I still loved him. I do wish you the best but know that I’m still upset. 

Renjun: I’m sorry.

Jeno saw how quick Jaemin ran over to renjun. He saw the looks back and forth to Lucas and renjun. They were arguing pretty loud to where Jeno could make out some words. He heard “we dated for 2 years. We broke up when he left”

Jeno was quick to connect the dots. Jaemin and Lucas dated. Jeno liked Lucas at the time. His heart broke when Lucas told him he was already dating someone but left the very next day. Jeno hated the fact that Lucas did choose Jaemin instead of him. 

Chenle saw Jaemin about to cry. Chenle went up to Jaemin and asked if him if he’s ok.

Jaemin: I’m ok I’m just pretty upset that he didn’t tell me 

Chenle: if it makes you feel better, I think Jeno is staring at you 

Jaemin: I can’t go talk to him when I look like this. Plus I’ve had too many drinks I’ll say something I’ll regret. 

Chenle: well he’s coming over and I got to go someone cute just walked through

Jeno walked over to Jaemin furious. He wanted to confront him and ask him about the past, but maybe that was for another day. 

Jeno: hey are you ok ?

Jaemin: yea I’m fine I’ll tell you later 

A couple of seconds later they hear Lucas yell “TRUTH OR DARE JENO , JAEMIN COME OVVERRR”

Jeno: lets go ? Let me hold your hand you’re a little tipsy 

Jaemin looked at jenos hand but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to hold it. Then Jeno grabbed jaemins hand and brought him over to the rest of crew. 

Jaemin: where’s chenle?

Jeno: oh I guess he met jisung.

Lucas was the first to speak. “Mark truth or dare”

Mark: truth.

Lucas: is it true that you’re last relationship ended because she found out that you were a little gay. 

Mark: UHMM IM NOT GAY SHE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE SHE WAS MOVING

Lucas: but she didn’t move 

Mark: leave me alone 

Hyuck whispered into renjuns ear and asked if mark really is gay. Renjun said “oh yeah he just doesn’t know it yet.” “Oh because he’s pretty cute.” “I’ll set you guys up” “no I’ll do it”

Mark: ok my turn. Jeno, truth or dare

Jeno: dare

Mark: I dare you to kiss the person to your left 

Jeno looked to his left and there was jaemin. He couldn’t he even keep his eyes open. He was so sleepy. But all Jeno could say was “cute.”

Jeno: na na 

Jaemin: huh

Jeno: I’m going to kiss your cheek now, is that okay 

Jaemin: it’s more than okay 

Jeno giggled and pressed his lips against jaemins cheek. His cheek was so soft that he wanted to leave his lips there. When he looked at Jaemin, his eyes were closed. Jaemin was asleep. 

Jeno: I’ll be taking this cutie home now 

Renjun: did you not drink?

Jeno: no I wanted to take care of him


	22. The After Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you’re liking it so far !

Jaemin woke up with a headache. His memory of last night was fuzzy. All he could remember is when Lucas declared renjun as his boyfriend. He was still upset but he can’t be mad at his friend forever.

Jeno: hey baby are you alright?

Jaemin looked at Jeno so confused. When is Jeno calling him baby? Suddenly he remembered the truth or dare game they were playing. Jeno kissed him on the cheek. Right then and there he got embarrassed. His cheeks turned red and he covered himself under his blankets.

Jeno: are you embarrassed baby?

Jaemin: yesss i just remembered what happened

Jeno: it’s okay I liked it 

Jaemin: I liked it too 

Awkward, Jaemin got dressed quickly. It was Sunday which meant his friends met up at hyucks place. Even though it was 2 floors below them they still hanged out.

Jaemin: WHY DID U GUYS LET JENO KISS MY CHEEK

Hyuck: well it wasn’t us. It was Mark, that big headed cutie. he likes you so why not 

Jaemin: he does not but did you just call him a cutie

Hyuck: a big headed one 

Chenle: he told all his friends, plus jisung told me 

Hyuck: oh about jisung , sooOoo

Chenle: sooOoo what, hes kinda cute and he’s really funny 

Jaemin: that’s cool but where renjun

Chenle: he doesn’t want to see you after what happened last night 

Jaemin: I just want to apologize. I feel bad. I know I shouldn’t be as upset since it was awhile ago but I can’t help it.

Chenle: well I’m leaving to hang out with jisung 

Hyuck: a boy is already whipped 

Jaemin: what are you guys going to do anyways??

Chenle: well he dances so he’s going to teach me 

Hyuck: ok but didn’t you take classes when you were younger

Chenle: I’m going to make him think I’m a quick learner 

As chenle walked out the dorm, hyuck asked Jaemin if he remembered what they talked about at the cafe.

Jaemin: oh yea about Jeno 

Hyuck: there’s something you should know 

Jaemin: oh no

Hyuck: ok remember when you and Lucas were dating and right when he left there were rumors of him cheating on you. 

Jaemin: don't tell me those true please don’t 

Hyuck: well he wasn’t really cheating on you. At the time Jeno had a big crush on Lucas. And—-

Jaemin: hold up. Jeno liked Lucas!???

Hyuck: yes but let me continue speaking please. Well Lucas knew Jeno liked him and continued to hang out with him. It got to the point where Jeno was all about Lucas. That’s why Lucas left. He didn’t want to hurt you by leaving though.

Jaemin: he told me he left because of a family emergency. Does Jeno still like Lucas?

Hyuck: not anymore. After Lucas left Jeno fell into a bad place. He drank so much and was found in the streets passed out by his friends. Once the school year was starting up again Jeno got back together but no one knows why.

Jaemin: oh. But Lucas hurt me by leaving. I didn’t even know he left till he called me saying he needed to leave well that he already left. I didn’t even say goodbye.

Hyuck: to be honest I think it’s stupid he left because of Jeno. He could’ve told Jeno you guys were dating.

Jaemin: wait so Jeno didn’t even know Lucas had a boyfriend??

Hyuck: no apparently he never brought it up till the end but he never said who he was dating.

Jaemin: I hope renjun is happy with that trash.


	23. Jeno knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you’re liking it so far, small update.

A couple days later Jaemin felt the courage to speak to Jeno about Lucas. 

Jaemin called up Jeno asking him to come back to the dorm.

Jeno: anything for you 

Once he arrived Jaemin asked him sit down. That they needed to talk about things. 

Jeno: what do you wanna talk about?

Jaemin: about Lucas 

Jeno: I already know

Jaemin: you know? How?

Jeno: the day of the party. Once Lucas announced he was dating renjun, I saw how hurt you were. You pulled renjun aside and i heard when you said you guys dated.

Jaemin: oh. Well hyuck told me everything about you two aswell. 

Jeno: I want you to know I didn’t know you guys were dating, he didn’t even tell me he was ever in a relationship.

Jaemin: it’s fine now. Hyuck told me how you fell in a dark place after he left.

Jeno: yea I drank everyday, it wasn’t pretty

Jaemin: what made you pull yourself together?

Jeno: well school was starting soon and i realized I couldn’t be stuck on him forever 

Jaemin: so you don’t like him anymore?

Jeno: not at all

Jaemin: was it because of someone new ?

Jeno: definitely


	24. 4 weeks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 4 weeks . is something happening soon ?

It was 4 weeks into classes and everyone was already busy. Jaemin and Jeno hardly spoke since they were in and out of the dorm. Lucas went to every party he was invited. Hyuck was still trying to get with mark but has no luck. Renjun has been ghost. Chenle and jisung are really good friends.

^group chat between jeno and friends^

Mark: you know that hyuck guy , Jaemins friend ?

Jeno: yeaaaaa

Mark: well I think I like him 

Jisung: what happened to not being gay 

Mark: he got my number somehow and he called me to hangout 

Jeno: oh yea Jaemin told me 

Mark: yea well he’s cute and he’s super funny and he can SING 

Jisung: wow he can sing and you can rap wow meant to be 

Mark: shut uppp Jeno tell Jaemin to put in a good word 

Jeno: speaking of Jaemin he just walked in BYE

When Jaemin walked in the dorm, Jeno was laughing. 

Jaemin: why are you laughing?

Jeno: because mark is gay and he finally realized it 

Jaemin: who confirmed it for him?

Jeno: you’ll never guess 

Jaemin: hyuck !

Jeno: how—-

Jaemin: hyuck has been trying to get with him since the party

Jeno: oh well it worked 

Jaemin: MARK LIKES HYUCK NOWW I HAVE TO TELL HYUCK ILL BE BACK 

As Jaemin ran downstairs Jeno broke the news to mark and the rest of the group chat.

Jeno: markkk

Mark: what did you do

Jeno: it’s a good thing 

Mark: SPILL

Jeno: hyuck already likes you 

Mark: time to ask him out 

Lucas: hold up nah it’s too early 

Jisung: let him be in loVE

Lucas: speaking of love what about Chenle ?

Jisung: I’ve been teaching him how to dance and he is a quick learner 

Jeno: Jaemin told him he’s been taking lessons since forever

Jisung: I—-

Jeno: HE JUST WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH YOU 

Lucas: wow why are all of us in love 

Jaemin ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Hyuck has never had good luck with love so Jaemin was really excited. 

Jaemin: HYUCKKK

As he yelled he ran into the door. He thought the door was open. Hyuck opened the door to see Jaemin on the ground. 

Hyuck: nana what the fuck 

Jaemin: I thought it was already open leave me alone 

Hyuck: why you yelling though

Jaemin: mark likes you that’s why 

Hyuck: I’m not in the mood for pranks nana 

Jaemin: I’m not lying 

Hyuck: speaking of the devil 

Hyucks phone rang. You could see his contact name “ MARK <3 “

Jaemin: you already have a heart next to his name 

Hyuck: leave me alone 

Hyuck (on the phone): what’s up 

Mark: I wanted to know if you wanted to hang 

Hyuck: yea of course when?

Mark: now?

Hyuck: well come pick me up 

Mark: bet be there in 5 babe 

Hyuck: byE ~~

Hyuck: HE CALLED ME BABE 

Jaemin: wow must be nice

Hyuck: oh by the way we are hanging out so you gotta go 

Jaemin: where’s renjun

Hyuck: he pops up every now and then but he doesn’t stay for long. I think he’s been staying at Lucas’.

Jaemin: do you think it will be awkward to if I show up at Lucas’

Hyuck: hella awkward 

Jaemin: going TO LUCAS’ PLACE

Hyuck yelled “STOP NO” at Jaemin but it was already too late. He was already out the door.


	25. Someone New ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry my wifi sucks

Jaemin ran. He heard hyuck say something but didn’t bother to actually listen. He didn’t run to Lucas’ place, instead he ran back to the dorm. Jeno was in there studying.

Jaemin: do you wanna come with me ?

Jeno: where to ?

Jaemin: to lucas’ place 

Jeno: why ?

Jaemin: renjun is there and he hasn’t spoken to me in awhile 

Jeno: oh , wouldn’t it be awkward, you know the four of us there 

Jaemin: yea it would be but I don’t care 

Jeno: then I don’t care either, let’s go 

As they left the dorm building. They headed across campus. Lucas lived in the dorm building on the other side of campus so they walked for a bit. As they were walking Jaemin saw how many girls looked at Jeno and instantly got jealous. 

Jaemin: have you been in a relationship before ?

Jeno: a real one ? No 

Jaemin: oh 

Jaemin wanted to ask him if he knew that all the girls were looking at him but felt like he would’ve been a bother. But he still did. 

Jaemin: do you notice how many girls look at you ?

Jeno: I used to but now I just block it out 

Jaemin: it doesn’t bother you?

Jeno: no , does it bother you ;) 

Jaemin: well yes , yes it does 

Jeno chuckled when Jaemin said. Jeno loved the cute interactions they had together. He wanted to say something but was interrupted by Jaemin to hurry up because they reached the stairs. 

Jaemin: hurry up I don’t wanna see him leave 

Jeno: I’m going im going 

Once they reached the 3rd floor Jaemin asked Jeno which room number it was. 

Jeno: I forgot......

Jaemin: Jeno what the hell 

As Jaemin and Jeno were looking for the room they heard a door open. It was Lucas. 

Lucas: what are you guys doing here 

Renjun (from inside the dorm): who are you talking to babe ?

Lucas: Jaemin and Jeno.....

Jaemin: is renjun in there 

Lucas: yeaa 

Jaemin ran as he didn’t want renjun to escape 

Jeno: Jaemin!! 

Jeno ran after Jaemin 

Jaemin: renjun! 

Renjun: what are you doing here 

Jaemin: why have you been ignoring me 

Renjun: I just didn’t want it to be awkward between us 

Jaemin: it’s not awkward , I accept that you guys at dating now 

Renjun: what made you change your mind?

Jaemin: I learned some stuff 

Renjun: oh..

Lucas: so , your over me?

Jaemin: I’ve been over you since I met someone new

Lucas: who?

Jaemin looked at Jeno but no one noticed. When Jeno heard that Jaemin said he’s over Lucas because of someone, he asked himself who? It became a mission to find out who that someone is.


	26. Is jeno actually drunk ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters were the same :( my bad ‘

Jeno, Jaemin, renjun and Lucas hung out for hours. Talking and laughing like nothing ever happened between them. Lucas thought it would be a great idea to order chick and beer. His favorite. Once the food arrived they ate so much. Jaemin told Jeno not to drink because they had to go back to their place. Jeno didn’t listen and chugged a whole beer. Jaemin said alright we are leaving but he didn’t see Jeno drink another one. 

Jaemin: Jeno lets go we have class tomorrow 

Jeno: buttt I wannnaa drink moreeee

Jaemin: damn it Jeno you’re already drunk 

Jaemin picked up Jeno‘s arm and put it around his back. Jaemin didn’t know how to get across campus without the campus police catching them so he decided to stay near the bushes.

Jaemin: if we are gonna get back to the dorm you’re gonna have to work with me 

Jeno: why can’t we just sleeeep hereee

Jaemin: because I’m not trying to be caught by the police 

Right when Jaemin finished his sentence Jeno tripped and took Jaemin down with him. They were right behind a bush.

Jeno put his arms around him and his chin on jaemins head. 

Jaemin: Jeno get up I’m stuck

Jeno: no we are sleeping here tonight 

Jaemin wasn’t going to argue anymore. Jeno’s embrace felt nice and safe. So they slept not thinking of the consequences to arrive.


	27. A Messy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APUSH has been killing me sorry

Jaemin woke up with bright flashes in his face. People were crowded around him and Jeno and they were taking pictures.

Jaemin: Jeno Jeno wake up we have to go 

Jeno: what na na im still so tireddd

Jaemin picked up Jeno and they slowly made their way back to the dorm.

Jaemin and 100 unread messages from chenle, hyuck, and renjun. They were all about the pictures that were taken. There was a rumor going around that they were dating. 

Chenle: nana what the fuck answer us 

Jaemin: I just got back to the dorm what even happened 

Renjun: well there’s pictures all around twt of Jeno hugging you. It’s the cutest tbh 

Jaemin: oh . Nsjskw why do people care anyway 

Hyuck: UHM HELLO ITS LEE JENO NO ONE THOUGHT HE WAS GAY

Jaemin: hes like biggest gay what even 

hyuck: this wild

jaemin: not as wild as mark liking you 

hyuck: shut up i mean who can’t resist a whole sun 

jaemin: ok n e ways do u think jeno has seen the pictures 

chenle: who hasn’t 

renjun: it’s everywhere lucas even saw and he doesn’t even have social media 

jaemin: well jeno left the dorm right when we got back idk where he went, I know he didn’t go to class djsjsk


End file.
